


Sea of Tranquility

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Martial Arts, Seahorse elements, Shopping, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Dinners increase but Yuuri manages. Sneaking out one day to see what it is that Victor does in the secluded part leads him to reveal yet another talent he had not thought impressive.Victor loves that Yuuri sits with him during every meal. The more at ease his lovely guest is the more enjoyable the evenings. Still he needs his practice so he makes an appointment for a quick lesson with his sword master Cialdini. Or Ciao Ciao as he is mostly called.Having Yuuri show up is nice, seeing what Yuuri can do with a long sword... well the tingling feeling he has in his stomach must come from being impressed. Right????





	Sea of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Day 246 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Finally get to introduce Ciao Ciao -in case anyone wondered he was supposed to be in story three already, that is how much more I ended up telling- He doesn't even have a big part, but he'll end up important to a plot moment later on. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Four days and four dinner parties with more prospects later Yuuri is convinced Yakov isn't even really trying to find Victor a mate, it looks more that he is giving every available prospect the chance to see Victor. Not that Yuuri minds, he started to like the dinners after that first time, Victor seems death set on teaching him everything there is to know. Poorly the increased dinners and the knowledge the King is returning made them have to cancel on their plan to visit any places outside the palace for now. Victor had promised they would go out soon as he insisted that Yuuri needed to visit some places. Yuuri's just happy Victor wants to share with him. 

So that is basically the reason he sneaked out of the palace instead of attending his dance lessons. He had noticed that when they talked about their daily plans over breakfast that morning Victor had been less detailed about what he was going to do afterwards. He had said he was going to be 'wrong out by Ciao Ciao' but Yuuri had not been able to get him to elaborate. 

Yuuri closes his eyes, over the past few weeks, and even in this human body, he was getting really good in being able to always find Victor. It's not just scent as it travels much less well in air as it does in the water, no it's this feeling inside him that moves like a compass always pointing to where Victor is. Following this pull he soon finds himself outside an enclosed part of the grounds. A quick look tells him how to get into the fields. There he is met with an incredible sight. 

Two human like figures going head to head with what looks like oddly shaped spears. Although so very differently it reminds him of combat training Mari always tried to make him go through. His eyes dart around and settle on Georgi standing at the side, so he was right about Victor being here, holding what appears to be a shield. Yuuri's eyes move back to the two men fighting. He is certain one of them is Victor, and if he has to be honest he would have to guess it's the one losing. 

One more swing and sure enough Victor feels the sword being hit from his hands. If not for the full on training gear he's wearing he was certain Ciao Ciao would have taken his hand along with it. The last time they had sparred he had bested the man six out of eight sessions, now he was already two down and he knew he wasn't going to pick up soon. When he turned to retrieve his sword he was stunned to see Yuuri standing at the edge of the trainingsfield his hand over his mouth as to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you mocking me my seaside prince. Because I would love to see you do any better." 

He sees Yuuri's eyes dart to his sword, then back to him, back to the sword. Before he can stop him Yuuri walks over and takes the sword from the ground, holding it in his hand as if he's weighing it. A soft smile caresses his lips before he presents the sword in such a manner that Victor can take it from him without him getting hurt. Yuuri smirks at him and Victor feels a shiver go through his stomach, up his spin, making his head feel all tingly. 

"Win one of these 'battles' and get me a heavier sword. I'll show you what I can do." The signs are so simple but the expression is a clear provocation, poor Ciao Ciao doesn't stand a chance with a motivation like that. 

Victor orders Georgi to find a bigger and heavier sword for Yuuri, even if Cialdini is skeptical, before properly introducing Yuuri to the sword master. The man gives Yuuri a one over before asking him if he ever even held a sword. Both Victor as Ciao Ciao are surprised when Yuuri simply answered that all members of the royal family have to serve in the defenses of his country. So although the weapons are different, and his style is nothing like what they displayed, he actually is quite skilled with several weapons. He might not get all his footwork properly, still learning to re-balance himself, but he should be well capable to show them what he can do with his arms. 

They look up when Georgi comes out of the weaponry with one of the older long swords they have. Victor is surprised he'd been able to find one of those as they had gone out of style many years before. Yuuri walked over, took the sword, weighing it just like he had done Victor's. Two nods later he tells them to step aside. 

Before he can take position Ciao Ciao insists he puts on some protective gear. Yuuri hands the sword to Victor who is surprised to feel that it is indeed much heavier than his own, even more heavier than the twice the length would have made him think it would be. When Yuuri comes back, completely strapped in protective gear, Victor let's out a sigh of relief. He had not even realized how worried he had been that Yuuri would get hurt, but with all the padding there was very little chance that would happen. Yuuri though looked less pleased. 

"Is something not right? If anything is not fastened correctly and bothering you i am certain we can fix that." he gives Yuuri a reasurring smile but is met with something akin to a glare. "Please Yuuri what is wrong?" 

Yuuri twists his arms a bit while trying to sign, but the gloves are in the way. The young man glowers at them before unbuckling them and tossing them to the side. having freed his hands he is quick to tell Victor exactly what is wrong.

"This is hot. It is constrictive, even more than those horrid outfits I have to wear when meeting people, and uncomfortable. I am more worried in getting hurt with all of this hindering my movements, than I would be if i had to do what i am planning to do with nothing but my skin to protect me." 

"These training gears are made to allow you all the movements you need during a fight and at the same time protect all the parts your opponent could hurt you. They are perfect for what they're designed for." Ciao Ciao sounds a bit proud. After all he had been one of the people designing the gear when one to many of his students had gotten hurt to the point of dying one time too many.

"Well they might be perfect for your style of fighting. It is completely wrong for mine." With those words Yuuri removes most of the padding and relocates some to fill his needs. "There. Now I have the freedom to move as I need." 

He motions to Victor to hand him the sword. At first the prince wants to refuse, he really does not want to see Yuuri get hurt. Yuuri simply smiles at him. 

"Do not worry Victor. I'm not going to do anything more than some simple tricks. After all I'm still recovering from my previous injuries, I have no interest in adding new ones on top of them." That is all Victor needs to hand him the sword.

Yuuri moves a few paces away from them to have enough distance for what he is planning to do. He moves the sword about in some calm movements to feel just how different air resists the move of his limbs compared to the water. He will need to take that in consideration, as he had not been lying about not wanting to get hurt. 

The three men are just standing at the side of the feel looking at Yuuri getting used to the sword. Ciao Ciao asks Victor if he's certain that Yuuri even knows what he is doing but before the prince can answer his swords master they see the sword get flipped into the air. All three stare at Yuuri when he does it a second time, catching the sword perfectly then moving it around his body in intricate patterns. They see him concentrate in moving but it still looks as if it costs Yuuri very little effort to do so. Then he suddenly takes two quick steps back after tossing the sword up, making it fall onto the soil. He looks at the three man.

"I realized I had not put enough or maybe too much force into the toss. I would have not been able to catch it without getting hurt." 

"Do not worry young master. Knowing when to step back is as important then anything else in sword fighting." Ciao Ciao gives Yuuri a big smile. "You seem to indeed be very skilled. If you want more time to train let your attendee know and I am certain we will be able to find you the time." The man snickers. "I for one am very interested in what else you can do." 

Victor is shocked to see how delighted Yuuri is at that remark. Almost as if he was never before told just how good he was at this. Victor though had noticed something though. When Yuuri had been busy it had looked just like when he was dancing. The smooth flow of his body like a fish in the water so smooth. It sends sparks in his mind, like he knows something. That is when he remembers, his best friend Chris moved just like that sometimes when he's showing of his fighting skills. A thought pops into his mind, but he quickly dismisses it, deciding to enjoy Yuuri talking with Ciao Ciao about some things he would need to have when taking the man up on his offer. 

"Yuuri. Let's skip whatever there is planned for the afternoon and let us go to the shops." Georgi wants to tell Victor exactly why that is not an option but when he catches sight of the delight gleam on Yuuri's face it is clear it is exactly what the man needs. And if Georgi is honest, the man has been a great help in making certain Victor even attends the prospect dinners so a small reward is in order. 

"I shall get the carriage ready and inform Yakov about the change in plans. Do make certain you get enough to eat." 

Yuuri gets his attention before he can walk off. "Georgi sir, could you get Mila to join us. She had told me I needed some things and I forgot how they are called." At that the man smiles.

"Dear Yuuri. You will be joined by at least eight people. And that of course will include me and lady Mila. After all it is our job to look after the two of you." 

Yuuri blushes. He keeps forgetting that the way things are done here are so different from at home, mostly because Victor has made certain Yuuri has been as comfortable as possible by limiting the people attending to his needs. Even Mari would never have more than four around her, so the first time he had walked into Victor's room to get him for dinner and he'd seen all the people scurrying about he had yelped. Victor had quickly dismissed most of them. So he knows that only having eight people around is them taking Yuuri's well being into consideration. 

That is till he sees the eight people. Four of them are fully armored up guards. One is a member of the treasury, as apparently Victor is not trusted with spending money. There is a story there as Victor mumbles a scruff 'One time' and Georgi replayed with a 'Once was more than enough Your Highness.' which made him blush. Yuuri is hoping to find out what the real story is as it sounds very interesting. Mila is also present just like Georgi had said, she is seated next to Yuuri. The last is surprisingly enough Yakov. As according to Victor that man would usually avoid shopping trips like the plague. The there is the staff for the carriage but they are to stay with the carriage so apparently they do not really count. 

"I still can't see why Yuuri and I could not sit next to each other Yakov. Being boxed in between you and Georgi is doing nothing for my mood." The pout Victor sports makes Yuuri giggle. "I'm so hurt right now. Why are you not more disappointed that you are not sitting next to me." 

Yakov replays that it is probably because he has more sense than Victor at the same moment Yuuri signs that he would not be able to enjoy the ride if he had to keep looking sideways for the best view. This makes Victor blush, soon followed by Yuuri when the young man realizes just what he had said exactly. 

Everybody misses the whole conversation Mila and Georgi have with the pointed looks they sent each other.

Once they arrive in town it is clear that people recognize the carriage and are trying to catch a sight of the Prince. A loud cheer breaks out when Victor steps out at the first stop, a cheer that turns in to a loud silence when instead of greeting the people which he would normally do he turns back to the carriage and helps Yuuri get out. Not letting go of the man's arm when they enter the establishment where they will enjoy a mild lunch before going of to find everything Yuuri needs. 

This statement makes the treasurer flinch, the man quickly turns to Mila demanding if she can tell him if Yuuri is more careful about finances. Not getting assured when she calmly states she doesn't even know if Yuuri even knows how the finances in their country work, being a foreigner and all. 

Poorly right at the first shop Yuuri proves his unknowing knowledge, that or the man just has an exceptional expensive taste, by going right over to the most expensive piece present. That is till he turns and signs that it reminds him of Victor, and how it is something he is certain the man would love. Victor agrees and nearly gives the treasurer a heart attack when he says that if they were there for him he would surely have bought it, but as they were there for Yuuri he will resist. Unless the younger man really wants it. Yuuri declines. 

In the end he picks a simple set of toiletries, oddly happy to have his own, even if the ones he had been using since waking up were also his picking them out himself made it feel more his. His comb and hairbrushes being the most expensive item's after the razor blade. he had wanted to pick a simple one but Victor had in the end convinced him to take one with a beautiful inlaid handle. Yuuri subsided after being treated to puppy eyes on top of a mischievous pout. 

The next shop is a tailor shop, Victor promising Yuuri free range to get some extra outfits. Telling the man that the people here are geniuses with designs. So maybe he could even get some based on his own cultures attires. 

For the next hour Yuuri is animated trying to explain the shop keeper exactly what he wants. The man making sketch after sketch, most getting dismissed by Yuuri for not being it. Then suddenly Victor can see Yuuri light up, before nodding yes very vigorously. Seems the man finally got it right. To everyone's shock the man nods and states that he is ready for the second outfit Yuuri wants. This one goes a bit faster, as it appears the man finally understands some of Yuuri's attempts at describing things that are completely normal for him but foreign to the man. The third one is even faster and a little over two hours after entering the shop they are finally ready to pick out fabrics. 

Victor can't help laughing when Yuuri picks out some of the most expensive fabrics the tailors have in there shop. Insisting that anything else would not work. A second glance tells the Prince though that these are all fabrics meant for woman attire. Even the stately black is almost double what a near identical fabric mostly used for men costs.

"Mila. Are woman's fabrics always so much more expensive?" He looks at his cousin. He had heard some of the newly married men in court complain about there budgets getting depleted by their new wives spending drifts but even the most simple dress would cost more than a plain suit with prices like that. And Victor knows woman are frowned upon when wearing the same dress twice, unlike a man who could wear his best suit till his eating habits make it impossible to close. 

"Not only do our fabrics cost more dear cousin. For a simple dress, and I mean simple, we already need at least three times the amount of length." She giggles. "You will need to get used to that. As your wife will be the future Queen I am certain her new wardrobe will take up at least sixty percent of your personal budget. Even if the King increases it after you marry." 

Victor purses his lips. No matter how much he knows what is expected of him, he is starting to resent his duty to get a wife more than ever before. His eyes find Yuuri's who is looking at him a bit concerned. 

"Is something amiss my Seaside prince?" He tries to forget the way he felt about his duty and enjoy the thought to see Yuuri enjoy himself. Yuuri bits his lip.

"Should I pick cheaper fabrics? Am I putting you in a hard spot with my choices." Yuuri's fingers twitch, clearly showing his concern.

"Yuuri for you I would gladly only be able to buy things for Makka for a year if letting you spend the rest of the budget on things that bring you this much joy. Luckily my budget is big enough for neither of us to need to worry about that." 

That makes Yuri blush and chuckle a laugh. Lately the man is making more and more sounds, so hopefully soon he will be able to hear the man's actual voice. He's not certain why he hopes that the first thing he will hear the man say is his name. After all is that not a very normal way to feel. 

Once they are done at the tailor they move to a shop filled with stationary. Victor tells Yuuri he is certain that the more he comes out of the castle and the more people he meets he is certain the man will soon make more friends and will need ways to stay in communication with them. 

After picking out the papers and inks, the shop keeper takes him in the back to let him pick out the material he wants his pens being made of. Only Mila follows him as the room is fairly small and Victor would be too enthusiastic. There Yuuri's eyes fall on a perfect sea blue piece of rock. It reminds Yuuri of Victors eyes. he signs to Mila that he would love to be able to have a present for Victor made of it, but it would be wrong to have it payed with the princes money. At that Yuuri sighs, wishing he had money of his own. Mila grabs his wrist telling him that she will lend him the money and once he makes some of his own he can pay her back. 

Once they come back out Mila congratulates Yuuri on his fantastic taste. Poorly there is no more time for anything else as they really need to go back to the palace to clean themselves up for another prospect dinner. Yuuri can't mind though as he is guided out of the shop on Victor's arm, feeling the man hum in agreement to Mila's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
